


The way is should have been

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am taking the books and re writing them! the way I want to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> everything belongs to JK Rowling and not to me! Well, I belong to me but yeah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything belongs to JK Rowling

I wake up one morning with Aunt Petunia banging on my cupboard door. Great, I woke up. Another day.

  
“I’m coming Aunt Petunia!” I say with fake enthusiasm

  
“Hurry up boy! You need to cook the bacon while I wake Dudley-kins! And don’t you dare burn it on his special day!” She squawked at me in her annoying bird-like voice.

  
“Yeah yeah. I’m Hurrying.” I mumbled under my voice, But she had already stomped up the stairs.

  
I quickly pull on my oversized hand-me-down t-shirt and put my crooked glasses on. I stand up and stretch for about a millisecond before rushing out the door to start the bacon for the overweight bully that is Dudley.

  
When I get to the kitchen, Vernon is already sitting on his fat ass reading a news paper. I pull out the pan from the cabinet and get the bacon out. I put it on and let it cook. then I look out the window and just think. Why is everything always the same here? The same people, Wearing the same things, with the same cars and the same fake smile plastered on their plastic faces. It makes me sick to see people like this! They never do anything different! Just copies of the same boring people. I wonder if there will ever be something different for me. What if I could make a diffre……

  
“BOY! Now look what you have done!” Vernon grabbed me by my collar and made me look at the now burnt and smoking bacon. I guess I was too deep in thought to notice the food burning. Shit. “You had one simple thing to do you bloody git!” He goes to yell some more as I struggle to get out of his grasp. He releases me as aunt and dudley barge in.

  
“What have you done boy! Not only are you ruining dudley's birthday but you are burning my food! that costs money you worthless Boy! We feed you, Clothe you, keep a roof over your head, and this this is how you repay us! By burning our things!” She then slapped me across that face and dudley had tears coming out of his eyes.

  
“Mom, Harry ruined my food. I’m hungry!!” Dudley started to really thought a temper tantrum then. Vernon passed Petunia A large sum of money.

  
“Darling why don’t you take Dudley out somewhere nice to eat at okay?” He looked at them. petunia nodded her head and took dudley but the shoulders and lead him out the the door. I second later I Heard the car turn on and pull out of the drive.

  
“I’m Really sorry that I burnt the bacon.” I said my voice shaking as I backed up to the wall.

  
“Sorry? You're SORRY! You pathetic excuse for a human! You have messed up and have been a very bad boy. Now Its time for you to be treated like one!” He was slowly advancing towards me and my eyes got wide. He was unbuckling his belt and pulled it out. He folded his belt in half and swung his hand back. It came down on my skin with a loud crack!

  
“Ahh!” I yelled

  
“SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS GIT! You should have died in that car crash with your freak parents! You have been nothing but a bother from day one!” He swung again. It hit me in the face this time. I cried out again and he got a wicked look on his face. He dropped the belt and pulled me up by my arm and dragged me up the stairs to his bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and began to advance on to me. He dragged his shirt over his head . He was so big and nasty and terrifying. This is the worst part. I cowered in the corner and tried to protect myself. He grabbed my foot and dragged me to the corner of the bed. I tried to pull my foot out of his grasp, but I knew It was no use. He would do what he wanted anyway. I closed my eyes. I could hear him unzip his pants. then I just shut down and let him have his way. I deserve it.

* * *

  
I woke up naked and bleeding. My entire body was in pain. I listened and didn't hear a sound in the house. The Dursleys must have gone to the Zoo without Me. Good. I could shower.

  
I drag my aching body up and limped to the bathroom. I look into the mirror. I hate what I see. Hand prints around my neck and tear lines tracing down my face. My eyes puffy and my naked body covered in marks. I drag myself away from the mirror. I turn the water on. I wait for it to heat up and step in, quickly wiping away all dirt and other nasty things. Then I sink down into the fetal position and cry. And cry. I don’t stop until the water goes cold.

  
When the water is cold and it is time for me to get out I drag myself out and get a towel from the closet. I wrap it around my waist and make my way down stairs. There is someone down there. I quickly slip into my cupboard and pull a pair of pants over myself. I peak over the corner and see a man, More of a beast really, taking up the entire couch and intensely looking at the remote. As if he had never seen one before.

  
“H-hello?” I say huskily, My throat is still sore, The man stands up and looks around.

  
“Well where are ya’ Harry? Common out ere’!” The man said. I slowly walk around the corner.

  
“W-who Are y-you? What are you doing here!” I look curiously at the man. He was hung around with a long beard. He was carrying a pink umbrella. And it Is sunny Outside.

  
“Me? Well i’m Hagrid, harry. A star like ya wouldn't know bout’ a half-giant like me self.” I’m here to give you yer Hogwarts letter. I was supposta wait until yer birthday to Go on and intrude. But I just couldn't let Teh oaf be messin wit Harry Potter, Now could I?” He said.

  
“Hogwarts? A star? Me? Half-Giant?!? Explain what's going on here!” I was getting braver and walked closer to the man, Hagrid.

  
“What do ya mean Harry? Ya know you is a star right? Yuh Is Da Boy Who Lived! Defeated You-Know-Who when you was just A baby! And wha’ You mean bout Hogwarts?” He said like what he was saying made any sense whatsoever.

  
“I mean that I’m just Harry and I’m not some star or anything. And I have absolutely no idea what ‘Hogwarts’ is.” I said getting slightly annoyed. who is this person that just randomly showed up at my house??!

  
“Ya don’t know bout’ Hogwarts!?” He said surprised?

  
“Um no? Am I supposed to?” I ask, curious.

  
“Well ya at least know what yeh are don’ yeh harry?” he asked serious.

“I’m harry. I’m human.” I said.

“No harry You're a……” Hagrid was cut off my vernon tackling him.

  
“You… Will…. Not…. Tell….Him!!!” Vernon's yelled as he pushes him to the floor. Hagrid quickly picks him up and points his pink umbrella at him.

  
“Petrificus Totalus!” He said and a streak of light came from the tip and Fell to the ground, unmoving, eyes glancing around the room in a frantic manner. Aunt petunia let out a loud screech.

  
“Freaks! Just like her! Freak! You're here because of the boy right! Well take him! I don’t want him in my house if he’s going to be a freak like her!” She was crying. And so was dudley. But dudley was full out baby sobbing. Hagrid mumbled the counter curse to fix Vernon and Petunia Slid to the floor beside him. She was still crying.

“Yeh Are relinquishing custody o’ harry Potter jus Cuz he’s a Wizard?!?!” Hagrid said.

  
“Wait… What?” I said. Did he just say wizard? as in magic and spells? That surely doesn't exist. I-it's Impossible!

  
“You’re a Wizard harry” Hagrid turned towards me and said. His face was full of surprise that harry didn't already know that. Like it was even possible.

  
“Wizards aren’t real?!?!?” I exclaimed.

  
“ But they do. We are just good at Hiding from dem Muggles, You see. There is a world just for people like us. You are somethin’ Diffrent! Somethin’ new! You don’ gotta be stuck living with people that ain’t like yeh any longer! I mean Harry Potter Lining with Muggles that ain’t even told him about yourself. If yeh didn’t know bout’ magic den how do yeh think yer parents died?” He said getting excited.

  
“they died in a drunken car crash right? They got drunk and then decided it would be a good idea to go driving with a baby in the car would be a good idea. Then A shard of glass from the windshield came and hit me here in the head” I lifted up my hair to show him my scar. He gasped.

  
“Merlin, yeh really do have the scar. Do yeh mind if I touch it?” He said reaching his hand out. I smacked it away.

  
“Why do you think i’m going to let you touch me. I have no idea if you are going to kidnap me and r-rape me. Or something like that.” I said backing away .Then vernon got up and took me by the shoulder.

  
“Out. Get out of my house. Listen to what the oaf says boy because he speaks the truth. You are just one less mouth I have to feed. Goodbye boy!” He pushes me out of the house and the told hagrid to go to. He left. Then Vernon slammed the door and shouted ‘Never come back you freak!’

  
“So Harry. How bout’ I go and prove to you that yeh is a wizard?!” Hagrid said. Well Its not like I actually have anything to lose now.

  
“Okay whatever.” We made our way down Privet drive. Away from the place I once called home. I looked back at the identical houses. and smirked. What if this is real? What if I got my wish? What if I can turn out to be something diffrent?

  
“Okay so first I gotta apparate to the leaky Cauldron. You will side-apparate. Now hold onto my arm real tight. Now there yeh go Harry. Common I don’t bite. Well I won't bite yeh” Hagrid said. And I wound my hands around his gigantic arm and held on tight. Then he got out the pink umbrella and said some words and then we were going through this tight tunnel Almost like a black hole. I hated it. Then we stopped spinning and we were in front of this shabby place with the words ‘the leaky cauldron’ Written on the front.

  
“This is the place?!?!” I questioned.

  
“Yeah. It’s not much. But It's jus’ The entrance.” He said. We walked in ANd I saw many people with sticks and people in cloaks and weird pointy hats.

  
“Are they all Wizards?” I whispered.

  
“Course not. there are witches all around too. Do you believe that the wizarding world exists now?” he asked with a smug look on his face. I didn’t really want to be talking to him right now. He didn’t seem like the type of person I liked. To Stupid and Opening up to random people. It's quite annoying actually.  
“Yeah it exists. But how would you prove that i’m A wizard?” I said. I really hoped that I was. The I could do Magic! It just seemed so interesting. I wonder what people would think of me once I could all kinds of magic. I could be Rich. With money and People that worship me

!  
“Well we will go to ollivanders and see if a wand pick’s you. If one does the you are a wizard. Sound simple enough?” He asked. “ I won’t actually be the one going with yeh. I got official Hogwarts business to take care of. oh! yeh. You might need your hogwarts Letter. I know I got it somewhere! Aha! I found it.” He plucked something out of his pocket and handed it to me. You will wait here for SOmeone to come and get you okay? I think they have lucius Malfoy and his son coming to get you. Sorry bout them By the way. They are a couple of spoiled rich gits. Well i’ll Go seeing yeh later mmkay’ Harry?” He asked and left. Harry pulled out the letter and sat at one of the nasty looking seats. He pulled out the letter and pulled the wax seal off it. He opened it and it said all of the supplies that he needed. Someone the tapped him on the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a respectable looking wizard with long platinum blond hair looking down at him.

  
“ You Are Mr. Potter I presume?” The Wizard said.

  
“I am. You are Mr. Lucius Malfoy?” I asked relieved to be talking to a respectable looking person instead of the wild oaf. Then I looked behind him and saw the most beautiful person that I have ever laid eyes on. He Looked quite a bit like his father just more youthful and stunning. Our eyes connected and he stepped forward and stretched his hand out. It was draco. The boy I met last year. We spent almost a month together.

  
“Hello Harry. I’m Draco Malfoy. Do you remember me?” I took his hand and shook it. I threw my arms around his neck.

  
“Of course I remember you!” He just laughed.

  
“Good.” He Just smiled.

  
“Well good. It seems like you two already know each other” He narrowed his eyes “Now come one. We have some shopping to do.” Mr.Malfoy said. Walking over to a wall and walking through it. My eyes got wide. Draco just looked at me.

  
“You don’t know how to get through do you?” He asked. “Well all you have to do is walk through the wall and you should be in. It's nothing to worry about. I’ll go first.” Then he walked through the wall And I followed him. Now we were on the other side. We were in a very busy place with people in cloaks all around.

 

 Harry Potter, Welcome to Diagon alley. And also to the wizarding world.” Mr.malfoy said.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Last chapter: “They told me you were raised by muggles right?” He asked. “Well all you have to do is walk through the wall and you should be in. It's nothing to worry about. I’ll go first.” Then he walked through the wall And I followed him. Now we were on the other side. We were in a very busy place with people in cloaks all around. “Harry Potter, Welcome to Diagon alley. And also to the wizarding world.” Mr.malfoy said.

* * *

 

It was amazing. People in cloaks everyware. Wands and Magic and people being different. Something new Something better something I had never seen before. The chaos was fun and makes you feel alive. I have never seen so many tiny buildings at once. I was starstruck. The Dursleys never even let me go to town with them, the most crowded place I had ever been before was school. And people hated me there. Here, People noticed me. Thought me as a hero. It was amazing. There was little brick buildings on a cobblestone walkway, no cars.

“woah…” I said, amazed.

“If you think this is impressive then wait until you go to hogwarts. The headmaster is a bit of a nutcase but it's fine. My god father, Severus Snape, Is the potions master, and is really good it it.” Draco said.

“Well, come on boys, we have quite a bit of shopping to complete. First we will go to ollivanders. You both have to get wands. Come on.” Mr.Malfoy said. We walked down the little street, stopping a few times because people wanted to say hi or shake my hand. We walked down the street and passed many cool looking places. Like a place full of owls and cats. We were winding down a side street and came to a place called ollivanders. Was this the place? I thought it would be bigger.

“Is this the place. I thought it would be… bigger somehow.” I said, not wanting to be offensive to anybody.

“Yes. This is the place. it is very small. But it is by far the best place to get your wand. He is a nutcase to. Most wizards are. Especially the lower class ones. But lets go in. This shouldn't take very long. Just buy wands and leave.” then a thought came to me.

“Wait. How am I going to pay? I haven’t got any money.” I said.

“I have taken liberty of taking some galleons out for you. I do hope that is okay?” Mr.Malfoy Questions. It sounded more like a statement then a Question really.

“Thats fine. Thank you Mr.Malfoy.” I said politely. These people were actually really nice. Draco laughed.

“‘Mr.Malfoy’?” He laughed out.

“Now draco. There will be no need to make fun of our guest. Its rude. Now apologize. And Harry, There is no reason to call me Mr.Malfoy. You may call me Lucius. No need for formalities around friends.” He said.

“I’m sorry for making fun of you. But it is really quite funny to see you treating my father with such formalities. None of my other friends do that. My dad is cool. Not like those muggle father's” Draco said. He was smiling now. what is a muggle..?

“Hello! I have been expecting you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco come here first. I think I already have the wand for you. It has been jumping out of the bax all day! You must have some very strong magic to make it be calling for you so! Come on! Come on!” He said motioning draco towards a box laying on the counter. It was moving. Draco took it out of the box and gave it an experimental flick of the wrist. A green burst of sparkles came out of the tip.“I was correct. 10 Inches long, made of Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair center. quite flexible. that will be 11 galleons please.” Ollivander said. Draco pulled out a handful of gold coins and counted out 11 of then then passed them into the older man’s shaking hand. He backed up and was showing his wand to Lucius.

“Now Harry, lets see what I can do for you..” He went and picked one up. “ 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and has a dragon heartstring core. try this one.” He handed me the wand. i did what draco did and gave it a flick. Nothing happened. then a few moments later a ball of light came out of the tip and flew over to the corner of the room, exploding. “Okay, not that one then.” He took the wand back. he went behind a shelf “You are very complicated Harry.” He pulled out another one “Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair." I tried that one and it made a shelf fall over. “not that one either I see. well. I wonder..” He went and got one more box. “T-try this one” He held it out “It's 11" holly wood, phoenix feather, nice and supple.” I held it and Gave it a flick. Green sparks came out the end. “Ahah! Thats the one. that will be 15 galleons please, Harry.” He held out his hand. I looked back at lucius and he passed over the galleons. “thank you!” ollivander said and wave us out of the store.

“Well that took up more time than expected.” Lucius said “we must hurry now boys, or me will miss dinner.” We spent the rest of the day getting the rest of the equipment. By the end of the day I was exhausted but happy to had made a friend.

“Draco, do you know where I will be spending the night? I can't go back to my old home, they kicked me out for being a wizard.” His eyes got wide.

“Muggles Kicked YOU out? A wizard? Your joking right?” He said.

His father looked back at us. “You don’t have anywhere to go? Well, lets just go somewhere and talk about that.” Lucius said. He steered us into a pub.

“table for three. two butterbeers and a firewhiskey” We sat down at a boots and someone brought us out drinks. Lucius grabbed the glass with amber colored liquid in it and draco grabbed the bottle. Draco looked at me.

“aren’t you going to drink your butterbeer?” He asked slowly.

“I have never heard of that before. Is it good?” I asked. He just looked confused and held out his bottle.

“Those muggles really messed you up didn’t they? Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to be a proper pureblood. Try some of mine and see if you like it. If you don’t I will gladly drink yours.” He said. I took a drink of his and passed it back. Woah. It was amazing! like caramel and just good-ness. I opened mine and took a large drink “woah” I said and took another drink. They both just laughed.

“Its good right?” draco said, nudging my shoulder in a ‘I told you so’ manner.

“Yeah…” i said quite embarrassed by my manners.

“Okay so harry, You don’t have anywhere to sleep, correct? No guardian at the moment?” Lucius inquired.

“Oh, no, sir. The dursleys told me to never come back and that I was a ‘freak’ just like my parents.” I said. I hadn't thought about them all day. Now I was thinking that i am still really sore. I grabbed my neck where I am sure there are still bruises.

“That can be worked with. I’m sure I can get the ministry to relinquish authority from them over to me if you would like. You would live at my manner when you are not in school. You would come for summer and winter breaks, if you would like to do so that is?”

He asked. “You would do that?” I asked, I had never had someone want to look out for me before.

 

“Of course. you seem like a fine, intelligent young man. And you and draco seem to already get along marvelously. I don’t see why not. So whats your answer? Would you like to come and live in the Malfoy Manor?”He asked.

“Of corse! If I am not intruding on you hospitality that is.”I said, remembering to be polite.

“ And shouldn't you ask your wife?” I said

“She already knows now lets make a call to the ministry and see what we can do.” He agreed. He got up and draco did to.

“Grab onto my arm boys. We are going to do some side-along-apparition. Do you know what that is Harry?”

“Yes I do, I had to do it with the oaf to get here.” I said. I really didn’t like the giant man. He was creepy and nasty looking and smelt really bad.

“Oaf? You mean Hagrid? You called him an oaf? Bahaha! We are going to be marvelous friends.” Draco said. laughing. Lucius cracked a smile. Which I could tell was unusual for him. I started to laugh to but grabbed my side. Laughing was painful. Why was this so bad this time? I have been raped a million time. I winced.

“Are you okay you have been grabbing your side all afternoon. are you hurting?” Lucius asked, generally concerned. I think I trust them enough to tell. I had never been this close to anyone before.

“My uncle… um… punished me. I’m still really sore.” They both looked at me worried.

“Grab on to my arm harry. I’m going to take you to St.Mungo's.” He said worriedly. And then he grabbed my arm and pulled out his wand. Then we were at a place that looked an awful lot like a hospital.

“A-are we at a h-h-hospital?” I stuttered.

“Yes. This should only take a moment. Just so they can tell me if you are alright.”

Lucius said. and pulled me over to the nurse. A witch? And Lucius asked if they could scan me quickly. She almost said no then she noticed my scar and I was automatically rushed to a room. This was going really fast! I was just in a pub drinking a butterbeer less than 5 minutes ago! They sat me down and said they would be right back. LUcius and Draco started to question me.

“How did he punish you?” Draco said.

“Its not normal for you to be in pain for house after any sort of punishment.” Lucius said

“Are you okay?” Draco said “I’m F-fine” I lied “Are you sure you're okay?” Draco said.

Then someone walked in. It was a short wizard with a long beard and a white wizards hat.

“Hello Mr.Potter. Its a pleasure to meet you. We have all waited years for you to come. You are truly a hero to all. Now what seems to be the problem?” He asked, taking out a notepad.

“N-nothing.” I said. I really didn’t want them to say what had actually happened. It was my fault. It makes me a whore.

“Now, there's no reason to lie Harry. He has been clutching his side all day and he told me that his uncle ‘punished’ him. That was this morning. Any type of punishment shouldn't hurt all day, corrent? And why would your side hurt? PLease just scan what he is thinking and see what said ‘punishment’ was.” Lucius said, clearly worried. “Okay, Harry stay very still.” The doctor said and pointed his wand at me. It had a blue light coming out of the tip and the doctor gasped.

“The boy has been raped.” He said. And then I passed out.


	3. The mannor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything belongs to JK rowling

I feel strange. My entire body aches and my throat is like sandpaper. My head is pounding. I groan. The room smells like cleaning alcohol and sickness. there is an annoying beeping going on right beside my head and someone is holding my hand. I can hear the sound of clanking heels on marble floor. I slowly crack open my eyes and see that I am in a doctor's office, and I have a window to my right that shows I am very far up. To my left Draco is sitting looking at me and holding my hand. Lucius…. Has his head in the fire? I cough. Draco immediately looks over and we meet eyes.

“Why am I in a doctor's office?” I croak. My mouth is really dry. Draco jumps up and wraps his arms around my neck. He looks into my eyes. And kisses me. It is just a soft quick kiss, but it means so much. Butterflies shoot up into my belly and I smile like a dork.

“Because we know what happened to you. I just really want you to know that it is not your fault. ” Draco said holding on to me. He slung his feet onto the bed and cuddled up to me. I laughed.

“But you don’t understand. It IS my fault. I fucked up. So I get punished. it happens every so often.” At least once every month for the past 2 years. But I didn't say that part.

“What could you have possibly done to deserve this?” He asked

“I burnt Dudley’s bacon.” I said. I have been punished for less.

“WHAT! You were beaten, raped, and worst of all mentally scared, just because you accidentally burnt food?” He asked.

“Yes? I have been punished for accidentally tripping on my shoe laces. Or for sneezing. Or getting sick. Or sometimes just because he was mad at me. AT least he had a reason this time.” I said. I shrugged my shoulders. It isn't a really big deal actually. I am fine. Then I saw Draco’s tears. I immediately started feeling bad. “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry” I said. That just made him cry harder. I started feeling tears prickle in the back of my eyes. Not I made him cry. I put my head down and a tear falls down my cheek. I made him cry. It’s my fault. “I-i’m s-s-so sorry I made y-you cry.” I hiccuped. Dammit. I tried to be confident

. “Oh. No. Harry Look at me. “I could hear the worry in his voice. Why was he still here? Why is he dealing with me? I shook my head. I don’t want him to see me cry.

“I don’t want you to see me c-cry” I said. I had a little more dignity this time.

“Please?” He asked and put his hand on the side of my head. He swung his other leg around me so he was in my lap and facing me. I looked up and into his eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath of air.

“Your eyes…” He said and wiped the tears off of my face with a soft, light touch. I jerked my head back, down embarrassed.

“I told you I didn't want to look.” My eyes turn extremely bright green and the whites turn red when I cry and it’s really embarrassing. He pulled my face up again and pushed the hair away from my face. The he bent down and kissed me again. it was slow and sweet. He and his fingers through my hair, pulling a bit. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I didn't really know what to do. It was my first real kiss after all. He bit my lip. Then he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

“I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you. You are all I think about. You capture my every dream. I know we are a bit young but love knows not age, but only love” He said gently touching the side of my face. The Lucius cleared his throat behind us.

“Well, I could have seen this coming. Didn't expect it quite so soon.” Well boys we are free to go. Harry, i was talking to the head office of wizarding orphanages and you have been adopted by me.” He said.

“I don’t have any stuff…” I said, blushing.

“Don’t you worry about that. I have done myself the pleasure of looking at your sizes while you were out. I have gotten some house elves to do shopping. We have also contacted the muggle authorities and told them about what has happened to you. The man, Vernon, Has been taken into custody, for rape. The woman, Petunia, Has been charged with neglect. And the boy, Dudley, has been taken away to a better, non-abusive, home. The house and all of its possessions have been re-sold. Except for the things in the little room under the stairs, that, I presume, was your things?” He said with all seriousness. They have been given justice. Every one of them. Finally. Dudley won't be a spoiled brat, and the parents are going to be given what they truly deserve.

“T-they… All gone? All given what they deserve? And yes that was my so called room.” I said with a smile on my face.

“Good they have all been taken over to the manor and put into your room. Except for the clothes. They have all been burned. You have a completely new wardrobe. The old things were just so ratty and nasty. Your room is a connecting suit with mine, by the way.” Draco said.

“Yes they are connecting, but please don’t give me a reason to block off the room from each other. Now harry, get up. Here are some clothes for you. We will be departing as soon as you dress.” Lucius said with a smirk. I got up and stretched. Lucius passed me a stack of new clothes and then him and Draco went out in the hall to allow me to change. I quickly changed into the tight fitting white button-up and black jeans. I rolled up my sleeves. I looked around for shoes and found a pair of converses in my size at the end of the bed. I slipped them on. I looked around for my glasses but I couldn't find them. I walked out of the room. Draco and Lucius were waiting on the other side for me. “Where are my glasses?”

I asked. “Oh yes! I forgot. I’m sorry.” Lucius dug in his jacket for something. Then he pulled out a black glasses case and handed it to me. I open it. Inside are black rimmed, designer glasses.

“Oh, wow. Thank you. For everything” I whispered. These people were giving me so much and they barely know me. Just today I fell in love, got a new home and family, new wardrobe, new glasses, free medical care, figured out I’m a freaking wizard, Found out that the people who made my life hell were getting what they deserved, and am now loved.

“So come on harry. Lets go home.” draco said. he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the fire place.

“W-what are you doing! Why are we going to the fireplace?” I asked

“We are going to floo. Its not the cleanest way to travel. But it works.”Lucius shrugged his shoulders and draco grabbed my hand.

“I’ll go with you. Okay? You will be fine. Just hold on to me. We will go first father.” draco said,pulling me into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of what looked like dirt and threw it down and yelled ‘Malfoy Manor!’ then we were transported into another fireplace, This one in front of a very large living room. The furnishings were all in a dark maroon color so were the walls. the place had a very soft lighting that was coming from the candles on the walls. the floor looked plush and soft. There was a magnificent book shelf and a long couch with a matching arm chair.

“Woah…” Its really something in here…” I said in wow. My eyes were huge. I let go of draco's hand and walked around a bit.“You live here?” I asked, looking back at him.

“You do to. Welcome home, Harry Potter” Draco said

* * *

 

Hours later I was sitting at a table that could have sat 20 people, eating the best meal I could have ever imagined, with people that loved me and whom I loved back. Draco was on my right, holding my hand under the table. The house has 16 bedrooms, just as many bathrooms, three kitchens, 14 fireplaces so you could floo to and from, Five Living rooms, Three drawing rooms, A library, a swimming pool, A fencing room, a potions room, a dungeon, A grand Eating room (used only on holidays), a smaller one for each kitchen, A ballroom, and gardens surrounding the entire house. It was spectacular. Me and Draco’s room was still considered one room, so we shared a bathroom. My bedroom has a king sized canopy bed, a desk, a huge walk-in closet, and windows as an entire wall. Draco’s looked similar, but with quite more possessions. We are allowed to decorate them however we would like.

“Hey harry, you look really deep in thought. What are you thinking about” Draco asked in my ear. I shook my head.

“Just how big this house is.” I said. I finished my dinner and asked Draco if I could shower.

“Harry, there is no need to ask to use your shower. Just make sure to ask to be excused before you get up from the dinner table. “Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, said.

“And be sure to come down at 7:30. We have to go over the rules. I will see you later.” lucius said. “Draco, you might need to go show harry how to work the showers.”

“Yes father. Am I excused?”Malfoy said.

“Yes, yes. You both are.” he said

“Come one harry.” Draco took my hand and led me to the fire place. He handed me floo powder then I got in the fire place and said ‘My room’ and was transported there. Draco was right behind me. He led me into the rather large bathroom and walked over to the walk in bathroom. He turned on the faucet and the shower came on.

“You turn the knob right for cold and left for hot. Got it?” He said.

“Yeah…” I said. That was pretty self explanatory. Why did Draco need to help me with that?

“Okay. I will be in my room when you get out. Then he left. I got in the shower and thought about what has happened today. Today was fun and good. I went from hating my life to loving it in two days. How much better could life be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update. I have been really busy. As always everything belongs to JK rowling.

Okay so, I wont be able to get online for about the next two months, So somebody feel free to take this idea and make something out of it.


End file.
